protegent360fandomcom-20200216-history
Protegent 360
Protegent 360 Protegent 360 (Otherwise known as Protegent Antivirus or simply Protegent) Is an antivirus created by Uninstal. It is unknown whether it is a scam or a working antivirus. Its Mascot is the Infamous Proto. PROTEGENT 360 (COMPLETE SECURITY SOFTWARE) Protegent 360 Complete Security goes with the name and is an advanced complete software package with extremely advanced security features for comprehensive protection against advanced online cyber threats. Packed with extremely unique and advanced features, it provides 75% extra features as compared other products available globally. Protegent 360 is designed with the prime motive of protection of data from viruses, data theftand attempts of unauthorized access to confidential data. Protegent Complete Security is capable of protecting your business, essential data and computer/laptop from malicious attacks. We understand the importance of data security and data theft prevention, that’s why experts at Unistal have designed complete security which features: * Effective Antivirus Security * Extreme protection against online cyber threats * Proactive data recovery of lost/deleted data * Prevention of unauthorized data leakage from different external sources * Reporting and monitoring of user’s application and internet use * Secured data encryption in case of laptop theft * Enhances system performance Protegent 360 is a complete package of 6 different modules :- * Total Security * Port Locker * Locate Laptop with Data Encryption * Activity Reporter & Monitoring * SysBoost * Crash Proof TOTAL SECURITY Protegent Total Security goes beyond malware protection and with its extremely advanced features offers security against viruses, malware, root kits, Trojans, and other advanced online threats. It offers secure web browsing for you and your family. Protegent Total Security is termed to have 30% extra protection from other internet security products with the help of especially designed virus scan engine. PORT LOCKER Port Locker is one of the modules present in Protegent 360 which is data leakage prevention software. It prevents any sought of unauthorized data leakage from any external media that can be in any form like USB, Printer, Network Adapter, CD/DVD, IEEE 1394 and others. Port locker does it by blocking all the possible ports of computer through which data can be transferred. For every organization and individual, it is always challenging to keep confidential data safe and protected which Port Locker software does at ease. There is a certain requirement of controlling, monitoring and prevent the flow of data through computer. This product gives assurance to protect the flow of data from all the ports leaving no chance of data theft. LOCATE LAPTOP WITH DATA ENCRYPTION If your laptop gets stolen, then Locate Laptop is the perfect tracking software which will provides pin pointlocation when laptop is connected to internet. It uses Google Maps to show the exact location of the laptop along with longitude and latitude details as well. Locate Laptop has the advanced feature of finding out the location using the IP address when it is connected to internet. It also has a feature of automatic data encryption on the data present in the stolen laptop if it is not connected to internet for a specified period of time making the data unreadable to the thief. Locate Laptop helps the admin to keep track of employees’ laptop and location using a master login. ACTIVITY MONITORING AND REPORTING Activity Reporter is a very important module in Protegent 360 which is responsible of monitoring and reportingof application and internet activities of the users. Activity Reporter works as a spy which records every keystrokeon the computer or monitor internet on regular basis without the user having the knowledge of same. The software can also be customized to record any blacklisted applications used on the computer system. The admin can also select from the various reporting format and can schedule them to get emailed to the configured email ID. SYSBOOST SysBoost is system tune-up software which improves/enhances the performance of user’s computer by deleting junk files, folders, temporary registries and also defragmenting drives. This is the best application which is designed for MS Windows and help in maintaining, managing and optimizing computer system performance. CRASH PROOF Protegent data security product range comes with inbuilt proactive data recovery module: Crash Proof which is especially designed to prevent any sought of data loss incidents. It provides 100% assurance to protect data that has been accidentally lost, deleted, corrupted or got inaccessible due to any reason. Crash Proof records the file indexes/ disk properties and updates them at regular intervals. This recorded information is stored in protected areas and used to recover lost files and also un-format a lost drive. Category:Browse